Melted (my version)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: This is a version of Frozen but with Anna having fire powers. So it's pretty much the exact opposite but Elsa is still queen. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**Chapter 1**

Anna was right next to Elsa's bed and tried to wake her up.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst." she started bouncing. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Elsa grumbled. "Anna, go back to sleep."

Anna rolled onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said shoving Anna off her bed.

When she got to floor she sighed in defeat. But then she got an idea. So she hoped back on Elsa's bed and lifts one of her eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman and have a smore to go with it?"

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled.

After Elsa got out of bed Anna put her snow boots on and pulled Elsa's hand.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Anna said excited.

Then they snuck into the ballroom and Elsa shut the door.

"Do the magic! Do the magic! Then I'll do mine!" Anna said.

Elsa laughed and then waved her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly busted forth and danced between her palms, forming a snowball. Then she threw the snowball high into the air and snow bursts out and flurries around the room.

Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth.

"This is amazing!" she said.

"Watch this!" Elsa said and stomped her foot and a layer of ice suddenly coating the floor, forming a giant ice rink.

Then Anna slid off, laughing.

They rolled giant snowballs and built a snowman together. Elsa moved his stick arms around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." she said goofy.

Anna jumps up and hugged him.

"I love you, Olaf.

Anna and Olaf started to dance. While Elsa propelled them across the ice floor with her magic.

Anna fearlessly jumped off a snow peak into mid air.

"Catch me!"

Elsa made another peak to catch Anna.

"Gotcha!" she said.

Anna kept jumping and Elsa kept casting magic until she slipped and melt some of the ice to catch herself.

But then she slipped on some ice she missed and accidentally stroke Elsa in the head while she fell. Elsa tumbled down a snow bank and landed unconscious.

"ELSA!" she shouted and started running to Elsa then she took her in her arms. A streak of Elsa's hair was struck turning red.

"MAMA! PAPA!" she shouted crying.

Then the door opened with frightening fire and ice spikes. They burst through the hot door. GASP at the sight of the room.

"Anna, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Agnarr said.

"Elsa!" Iduna said and she and Agnarr rush to Elsa and take her in their arms.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Elsa." Anna said.

"She's burning hot." Iduna said feeling Elsa.

"I know where we have to go." Agnarr said.

Then he sifted through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. When he opened it he scrambled to a page with an ancient map.

Then carrying the girls, Agnarr and Iduna rode their horses out of the kingdom. Steam from Anna's hands, leaving a trail of fire behind them.

On their way there a sleepy Kristoff and reindeer travel alone through the dark woods. All of a sudden, the Agnarr and iduna raced by with the girls, leaving the wake of fire.

"Fire?" Kristoff said.

Then he rode his reindeer as they follow the trail of fire.

"Faster, Sven!"

When they got to the edge of a deep valley he got off of Sven then hid behind a rock and peek out. Down below, agnarr holds a frightened Anna while Iduna holds the still unconscious Elsa.

"Please, help. My daughter!" Agnarr said.

Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them. Then the rocks stop at their feet. Then they unfold, revealing bright faces.

"Trolls...?" Kristoff said.

Then the rock in front of him wakes up.

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." Bulda said.

Then she grabbed Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugged them close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.

"Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." she said.

Back below, the crowd parts of a troll as old as the Earth came and approached arthritically, but determined. Grand Pabbie nodded respectfully to the king.

"Your Majesty." he said referring to Anna." Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're both getting stronger. Elsa has ice powers herself."

Grand Pabbie motions for the Igna to bring Elsa to him. She did as told and he examines her.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." Grand Pabbie said.

"Do what you must." Agnarr said.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun and she will remember her ice powers."

Grand Pabbie pulled out a glowing red energy from Elsa's head. They saw her memories floating right above her. Grand Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary memories - fire play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns changes to outdoors on the summer fjords with the girls in summer gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in her head.

"She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Anna said.

"It's for the best." Agnarr said.

"Listen to me, Anna, your power, like Elsa's will only grow." he started as he conducted the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Anna creating magical Flames.

"There is beauty in both of your magic... But also great danger."

The flames turned into sharp spikes.

"You must learn to control it."

In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Anna.

"Fear will be your enemy."

Anna gasped and buries her face in Agnarr's chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, they both will. I'm sure.

The Arendelle castle gates shutting.

"Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Elsa."

The castle shutters close while Elsa sat on her bed as Anna's furniture disappeared. Elsa rushed to the hall to see Anna shut the door to her new room.

Elsa watched confused and sad.


	2. Chapter 2 do you want to build a snowman

**Chapter 2**

Elsa looked out and saw a gentle snowfall. She lit up at the sight of the snow and rushes down the hall.

She knocked on Anna's door.

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY.

Elsa peeked under the door.

"I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE.

"COME OUT THE DOOR. IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAY."

Elsa sat in her room and played with two dolls then gave up sad.

"WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES AND NOW WE'RE NOT.

"I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHY."

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?"

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN."

"Go away, Elsa." Anna said.

"OKAY BYE."

Anna sat at the window looking out, longingly. Suddenly, her fire hands melted the windowsill.

"The gloves will help." Agnarr said slipping leather gloves onto Anna's hands

Then he patted her gloved hand.

"See? You're good... Conceal it." he started.

"Don't feel it." Anna said.

"Don't let it show." they finished together.

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?" twelve year old Elsa said.

Alone, she rode a bicycle built for two in the hall by standing on the back seat.

"OR RIDE OUR BIKE AROUND THE HALL?"

"I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE... "

"I'VE STARTED TALKING TO THE PICTURES ON THE WALLS."

Elsa landed PLOP on the cushions, then looked up at the painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc.

"Hang in there, Joan."

"IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY ALL THESE EMPTY ROOMS."

"JUST WATCHING THE HOURS TICK BY."

Later that night Agnarr and Iduna went into Anna's room.

Nine year old Anna paced as she panics. The entire wall is melting behind her.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." she said.

"Getting upset will only make it worse," Agnarr said,

"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." she said.

He and Iduna looked at each other alarmed sadness..

Elsa was eighteen now and slides past Anna's room without stopping.

Olaf felt bad for his friend. Elsa had made him when she was twelve years old to keep her company.

Elsa ran into her parent's room and threw herself into their arms.

"See you in two weeks." she said.

After saying goodbye to Elsa Agnarr Iduna went into Anna's room to say goodbye. While they did that Anna stood in front of them not touching them.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"You'll be fine, Anna." Agnarr said.

A few days after they left Elsa and Anna had been told that there was a storm causing their parents boat to go down.

After that happened a portrait of the King and Queen was covered in mourning cloth.

The next day there was a funeral done and Elsa looked small, standing before her people, beside burial stones.

When she got home Olaf went and gave her another hug. Then they headed to Anna's room.

When they got there Elsa stood there quietly for a second with her hand a few inches away from the door.

"Just do it. Aside from me she's the only person you've got left." Olaf said.

She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Anna? PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN."

"THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE AND I'M TRYING TO I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU."

PLEASE LET ME IN. Elsa slid down the door and sat with her head against it.

"WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER. IT'S JUST YOU AND ME."

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?" she finished weakly.

In Anna's room she's sitting in the exact same pose as Elsa. Her bedroom was in flames with heat. Steam hanging in the air, suspended by grief.


	3. Chapter 3 For the first time in forever

**Chapter 3**

It had been three years and was now the day of Elsa's coronation.

Ships were being pulled up to the docks and guests pile out.

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

A boy tried to get away as his mother tries to stuff him in his bund ad jacket.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!"

"That's not my fault."

They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester chatting with his reindeer. We recognize them as Kristoff and Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and nuzzles Kristoff's chest.

"What do you want, Sven?" Kristoff said leaning in then spoke for Sven, as if he can.

"Give me a snack." he said for him.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please! Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Share!"

Then Sven took a smaller bite.

Then Kristoff has a bite himself, not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Lee Persi said.

"And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!" Aggie said.

They passed a tiny but menacing duke, who wears taps on his shoes to "enhance" his presence. Then two guards follow close behind him.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I just say that out loud?" the duke said.

We leave him and head down the bridge towards the castle gates, passing an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." An Irish man said.

"I bet they are beautiful. We move past them, to a particular castle window." a spanish man said.

In the castle eighteen year old Anna was in her room snoring and drooling. Then there was a knock.

"Princess Anna...?" Kai said.

She sat up with her hair all over the place. She then coughed, snorted and pulled her hair from her mouth.

"...Huh? Yeah?" she said.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but—"

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." she said and started falling back asleep while sitting. She snored but then was startling her awake.

"Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am.

"My sister's cor-neration..."

Then her eye opened enough to catch sight of her coronation dress.

She bolted, wide awake in excitement.

"Coronation Day! Ha ha!"

Then she remembered what it meant would happen today.

Anna stood in room, wearing her coronation dress. She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair.

Elsa and Olaf were outside the hustle and bustle of preparations.

"THE WINDOW IS OPEN! SO'S THAT DOOR! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY DID THAT ANYMORE." Elsa sang.

"WHO KNEW WE OWNED 8000 SALAD PLATES...?" she said along the floor of the ballroom.

"FOR YEARS I HAVE ROAMED THESE EMPTY HALLS WHY HAVE A BALLROOM WITH NO BALLS?"

"FINALLY, THEY'RE OPENING UP THE GATES!"

"THERE'LL BE REAL, ACTUAL PEOPLE –"

"IT'LL BE TOTALLY STRANGE. BUT WOW AM I SO READY FOR THIS CHANGE!"

Elsa went to a window and jumped out onto a window washer's pulley. She went up to see the ships arriving.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, THERE'LL BE MUSIC, THERE'LL BE LIGHT."

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I'LL BE DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT."

She walked through the garden and followed a family of geese.

"DON'T KNOW IF I'M ELATED OR GASSY, BUT I'M SOMEWHERE IN THAT ZONE 'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

"I WON'T BE ALONE. I can't wait to meet everyone."

"TONIGHT, IMAGINE ME GOWN AND ALL- FETCHINGLY DRAPED AGAINST THE WALL."

She noticed the bust of a man across the room.

"NOTHING LIKE THE LIFE I'VE LED SO FAR."

She went into the portrait room and interacts with the paintings.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

"THERE'LL BE MAGIC, THERE'LL BE FUN. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

"I'LL BE NOTICED BY THEM ALL.

"BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I'VE GOT A CHANCE!"

Anna was watching out the window as the coronation guests arrived.

"DON'T LET THEM IN. DON'T LET THEM SEE. BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE."

"CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL. PUT ON A SHOW. MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW. BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY. Even though Elsa's the new queen."

Back with Elsa,

"IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY! I'm doing this for Anna, even though I'll be the queen and she's ignored me for thirteen years."

"IT'S AGONY TO WAIT." Anna continued.

"IT'S AGONY TO WAIT!" Elsa said and looked at someone.

"TELL THE GUARDS TO OPEN UP THE GATE." she continued.

"THE GATE." Anna said a little nervous.

When the door opened Elsa moved through the crowd, admiring the people around her.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN." Elsa said while she was outside.

"DON'T LET THEM IN." Ana said slowly leaving her room.

"FOREVER." Elsa said.

"DON'T LET THEM SEE." Anna said.

"I'M GETTING WHAT I'M DREAMING." Elsa continued.

"BE THE GOOD GIRL."

"OF YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE." Anna continued.

"A CHANCE TO LEAVE MY SISTER'S." Elsa continued.

"CONCEAL." Anna continued.

"WORLD." Elsa continued.

"CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL." Anna continued.

"A CHANCE TO FIND TRUE LOVE." Elsa continued.

"DON'T LET THEM KNOW." Anna continued.

Elsa headed over the bridge and into the village square.

"I KNOW IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW, SO IT HAS TO BE TODAY! `CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER. . ." Anna finished.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!" Elsa finished.

Then she went back inside and headed to the church chapel.

A few minutes later Elsa stood at the altar waiting for the crown to be put on her head.

Anna was standing off to one side. She peeked out to the audience and someone waved at her from the pews.

Then the crown was placed on Elsa's head and the scepter and orb were presented to her on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them, took the orb and scepter, then turned to the people.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL- gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U- thear..." the Bishop began to sing.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." he said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." everyone said.

After that everyone went to the great hall.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai said.

Then Elsa entered, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stood under a formal awning.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" he continued.

Anna ran into the room and waved awkwardly and nervously. Kai ushered her over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?" she said even more worried.

Then she and Elsa snuck awkward peeks at each other.

"...Hi." Elsa said.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi." Anna said.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna said.

"Thank you."

Then they looked out at the celebration.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Anna said.

"It's warmer than I thought." Elsa said causing Anna to worry.

"And what is that amazing smell?"

They both closed their eyes and inhale.

"Chocolate." they said together.

Their eyes popped open and started laughing. Elsa looked back out at the party. Anna looked at Elsa. She wanted to say so much, but couldn't think of where to start. Just as she finds her way, Kai interrupted.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown. DUKE Weselton." Kai said.

"The Duke of Weselton." He looked at Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke did a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow.

One, two, three. Jump. As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward.

Anna giggled while Elsa looked at Anna, stifled a giggle herself.

"Thank you...only I don't dance." she said.

"Oh...?" he said.

"But my sister does." she continued.

"What?" she said shocked and still nervous.

"Lucky you..." he said.

"Oh, I don't think—" she started.

The Duke grabbed Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

Anna looked back at Elsa, desperately.

"Sorry." Elsa said.

On the dance floor the Duke showboated, but just awful. Anna tried to make the best of it.

"Like an agile peacock..." he said.

Then he lands on her feet.

"Ow. Ow." she said.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm? he asked getimg in her face, suspicious.

"...No." she lied.

"Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." he said.

Then he dipped Anna back. Elsa peeked through the crowd, could barely hold in her laughter. Anna shooted Elsa funny, help-me looks.

"Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly." the duke continued.

A few minutes later Anna limped back to Elsa.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." he said.

"Well, he was sprightly. Elsa said.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said rubbing he sore feet.

"Are you okay? Do you need some ice?" Elsa said.

"no thanks, I've never been better. This is so nice." Anna said.

"I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too... But it can't. Even though you're the queen I still think we should keep it closed."Anna said.

"Why not? If—" Elsa started.

"It just can't. Excuse me for a minute." she said and left.

Elsa watched her go, saddened.

While she moved through the crowd, then bumped by a bowing man causing her to fall. Just before she hits the floor, someone caught her.

He smiled perfectly.

"Glad I caught you." the man she saw earlier said.

He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

"I'm Hans." he said.

"I'm Anna." she said.

Anna and Hans drank and chat.

"I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry." Anna continued.

She hit him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.

Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle.

"...Your physique helps I'm sure." Hans said.

Anna taught Hans how to eat krumkake.

"Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." Anna said.

They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" she said.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years." he said.

"That's horrible."

"It's what brothers do."

"And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day I just shut her out, and i never knew why." She lied.

He took her hand and leaned in close.

"I would never shut you out." he said.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" she said.

"I love crazy." he said.

"ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF

"DOORS IN MY FACE. AND THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOU."

"I was thinking the same thing, because like. . ." Huns started.

"I'VE BEEN SEARCHING MY WHOLE LIFE TO FIND MY OWN PLACE.

"AND MAYBE IT'S THE PARTY TALKING, OR THE CHOCOLATE FONDUE."

"BUT WITH YOU-" Anna started.

"BUT WITH YOU, I FOUND MY PLACE." Huns sang.

"I SEE YOUR FACE. BOTH AND IT'S NOTHING LIKE I'VE EVER

KNOWN BEFORE."

Then they jumped to the neighboring balcony and entered a door. They come out on top of one of the castle's towers.

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!" they sang together.

Then they started sliding across an empty hallway in their socks.

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR." they said together.

"WITH YOU!" Anna said.

"WITH YOU!" he said.

"WITH YOU!" she said.

"WITH YOU!" he said.

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR." they said together.

They hopped up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star.

"I MEAN IT'S CRAZY." he said.

"What?" she said.

"WE FINISH EACH OTHER'S-" he started.

"SANDWICHES!" she sang.

"That's what I was gonna say!" he said.

They slide down the back of the roof out of sight. We next find them strutting on a bridge ledge.

"I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE-" she started.

"WHO THINKS SO MUCH LIKE ME." they said together.

"Jinx...jinx again." they sang together.

"OUR MENTAL SYNCHRONIZATION CAN HAVE BUT ONE EXPLANATION," they continued together.

"YOU-" Hans started.

"AND I-" she said.

"WERE-" he sang.

"JUST-" she sang.

"BOTH MEANT TO BE." they finished together.

They danced on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.

"BOTH TO THE PAIN OF THE PAST. WE DON'T HAVE TO FEEL IT ANYMORE!"

"LOVE IS AN OPEN-

They played hide and seek amongst the stable doors.

"DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!

They climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.

BOTH (CONT'D) LIFE CAN BE SO MUCH MORE- ANNA WITH YOU!

"WITH YOU!" he sang.

"WITH YOU!" she sang.

"WITH YOU!" he continued.

"LOVE IS AN OPEN" she sang.

"DOOR." he sang.

"DOOR." Anna sang.

"Can I say something crazy...? Will you marry me?" he said.

"Can I just say something even crazier? Yes." she said without even thinking about her powers.

A few minutes later Anna and Hans were back inside and Anna pushed through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!" she said.

Elsa turned to Anna who curtseys awkwardly.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

"Your Majesty." he said.

Elsa gave him a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like-" Anna said.

" -your blessing-" Hans said.

"-of-" Anna said.

"-our marriage! they said together.

"Marriage...?" Elsa said confused.

"Yes!" Anna said.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said.

ANNA Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?

"Here?" Elsa said shocked.

She was confused because Anna had made them shut the door her whole life and now she wanted someone they didn't know to live with them?

"Absolutely!" he said.

"Anna-"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-" Anna said.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa said.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-" Hans said.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa said.

"Wait, what?" Anna said.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." Elsa said.

Anna saw Hans's worried face and hooked her arms with him.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to both of us." she said.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" she said.

"More than you."Anna said without even thinking.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. And after leaving me and being in your room all day since we were little I know more about true love than you. And at least I have Olaf to keep me company." Elsa said and started to turn around.

Anna stood there remembering about what she had done and remembered she had fire powers.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your—" Hans started.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa said then walked away.

As she passes the Royal Handler Anna looked at him-

"I'm sorry hans but i change my mind the wedding off and the party is over. Close the gates." she said. And looked hans at her with wide eyes

"What? Anna, no. No, wait!" Elsa said then grabbed Anna's hand and pulled off her glove.

Anna gasped, spun around and reaches for the glove in panic.

"Give me my glove!" she said.

Elsa held the glove away from her.

"Anna please. Please. I can't live like this anymore. I'm letting you keep the door closed so you'll try and feel better even after ignoring me four fourteen years! I have Olaf to keep me company but I want our old life back!" Elsa said fighting tears.

"Then I'll leave." Anna said and saw Elsa's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in.

She turned and rushed away.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Elsa said heartbroken.

The party went silent as everyone watches them confused and wondering who Olaf was.

"Enough, Elsa, please close it."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?! Like I said I'm doing this for you as the new queen so tell me why!"

"I said, enough!" Anna said causing fire to come out of her gloveless hand.

While fire went out Elsa slammed ice to get it to be gone.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." the Duke said.

"Anna...?" Elsa said and rushed out of the room.

Anna burst out of the castle door.

"ANNA!" Elsa said and went after her then was seen to.

"There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us." everyone said while Elsa was seen.

Elsa ducks through the crowd running after Anna.

"Queen Elsa." someone said bowing.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" a mother said to Elsa.

Anna backed away from the baby to be safe. Then she knocked into the fountain, grabs its edge. The mettle water fountain melted at her touch.

Everyone gasped of shock and fear swept over them.

The Duke and tugged come out the door.

"There she is! Stop her!" he said.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Anna said.

Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into acid. The thugs and the Duke fall.

"Monster... Monster!" the duke said.

The crowd panicked only knowing about Elsa's powers. A heat wave begin. Anna fled. Elsa ran out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.

"Anna!"

Hans follows closely behind her.

Anna ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. Elsa called to her from the gates.

"Anna! Wait, please!"

Anna glanced back at Elsa, but turned away. She tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It heated up instantly but still broke into a run, as the water heated up over with each step.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa said rushing out onto the fjord acid and fell.

"Anna!"

Hans rushed to Elsa's side. Elsa watched Anna reach the far shore. She didn't look back but just scrambles into the mountains.

"No." Elsa said.

"Look... The fjord." Hans said shocked.

The heat spreaded out until it felt like one hundred degrees.

It started to get hot. Hans and Elsa moved through the panicking crowd.

"Heat? It's...heat...in November." someone said.

"...Are you alright?" Hans said.

"No." Elsa said in shock.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"No. I thought only _I_ had powers."

Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright.

"The princess has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

Elsa rushed up to the Duke.

"Wait, no!"

The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Elsa.

"You! You have sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No. No. I'm not a monster but yes I have ice powers which Arendelle people know."

Everyone nodded.

"That's right she is ...in the best way." Huns said.

"...And my sister's not a monster."

"She nearly killed me." Duke said.

"You slipped on melted mettle." Huns said.

"Her _melted_ mettle!"

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes. Fine. Do." Duke said.

"What?" Huns said.

"Bring me my horse, please." she said to the Royal Handler.

"Elsa, no. It's too dangerous. And you're the queen!" Huns said.

"She's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

The Royal Handler brought Elsa her horse and a cloak.

"I may not trust you that well but I need you here to take care of Arendelle." she said.

"...On my honor." he said.

She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust her?" he asked.

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me." then she snapped the reins and rides out.

Hans watches after her. The heat picked up and overtook the view


	4. Chapter 4 let it go

**Chapter 4**

Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbed the highest peak. It was Anna even though she has fire powers she can still stand the cold. Finally, she stopped, looks around. Catches her breath and sings.

"THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT, NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN.

"A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE PRINCESS. THE WIND IS HOWLING

"LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE. COULDN'T KEEP IT IN, HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED. . .

"DON'T LET THEM IN, DON'T LET THEM SEE, BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO

"BE. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, DON'T LET THEM KNOW. WELL, NOW THEY KNOW.

She took off her glove and threw it into the air.

"LET IT GO. LET IT GO.

"CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.

She created a hot snowman, just like the one Elsa made with her when they were children.

"LET IT GO. LET IT GO. TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON.

"THE HEAT NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.

"IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE

"MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL. AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME

"CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL. IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO, TO TEST THE LIMITS AND BREAK THROUGH.

"NO RIGHT, NO WRONG, NO RULES FOR ME...I'M FREE!

She created heat steps and climbs them.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY. HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY.

She slams her foot down and forms a giant fire.

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON...

In a flurry of creative release, she raised the heat on fire beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.

"MY POWER FLURRIES THROUGH THE AIR INTO THE GROUND.

"MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN FROZEN FRACTALS ALL AROUND. AND ONE THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE

AN HOT BLAST- Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace.

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK, THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!

She created a new dress made of fire.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN. LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

The sun rose. Anna struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free.

"THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE.

"HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.

She turns and slams her fire palace door on us.

Back in the forest Elsa rode her horse through two feet of snow.

"Anna! Anna! It's me, Elsa...your sister who didn't mean to make you have heat stroke in the autumn. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Elsa and the horse struggle through a wooded area.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker." she said hearing a wolf howl.

A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse causing her to go flying off and lands face down in the snow. s

Then she sat up and spit out snow. Sees hrt horse running away.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay."

Elsa grabbed onto a branch of a leaning conifer, she tried to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her.

The Northern Lights shine as Elsa struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill.

"Good thing I can survive snow, but still she had to have heat magic that covered the fjords in a heat stroke -"

Then she sees smoke rising up in the distance.

"Fire! WHOA!"

She went tumbling down the hill and landed with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom.

"Ow."

After she got up she shuffled up to the building, her dress frozen stiff so she used her powers, made a new dress and put her crown in her pocket to hide her identity. Then she shook the snow off a sign and read:

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."

She stepped cautiously through the door-which hit her and knocked her into the center of the shop. She looks around, sees only summer supplies.

"Hoo hoo." Oaken said.

She turned to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip.

"Big fall blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots?" Elsa said.

"That would be in our winter department. The winter department contains one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots." he said disappointed.

"Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the princess perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" she said bringing the clothes and boots to the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?"

Then the front door suddenly blew open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice.

"You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big autumn blow out." Oaken said.

The man walked right up to Elsa.

"Carrots." he said

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Behind you." he said.

"Oh, right. Excuse me." she moved out of Kristoff's way.

He grabbed a bunch of carrots, tosses them on the counter, then moves through the place, gathering other supplies.

"A real howler in November, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaken said to Kristoff

"The North Mountain." Kristoff said.

"North Mountain." Elsa said to herself.

Kristoff brought his supplies to the counter then Oaken counted on his fingertips.

"That'll be forty." Oaken said.

"Forty? No, ten." Kristoff said.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken said sweet as pie.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Kristoff said then motioned out the window, where the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." she started then he shoots her a look. "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family." Oaken said.

Kristoff and Anna turned to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna.

"Hoo hoo!" the family said.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff said.

"Ten will get you this and no more." Oaken said isolating the carrots.

Kristoff seethed. Stalemate.

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Elsa said.

Kristoff pulled down his scarf and gave Elsa a firm answer.

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." he said.

Oaken stood up, revealing his seven-foot stature.

"What did you call me?"

Then Oaken stomped out the door, carrying Kristoff with one arm.

"Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!" Kristoff said.

Oaken threw Kristoff, who face-planted in the snow.

"Bye bye." Oaken said and slammed the door.

Kristoff sat up. His reindeer, Sven, canters over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

Sven huffed in his face. Kristoff turned away and saw something. He points to a dilapidated barn.

"But I _did_ find us a place to sleep. And it's free." he continued

Elsa stood watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezed behind the counter and sat down low again.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Oaken said.

Elsa looked between Kristoff's supplies and the door.

Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxed on a bed of hay, playing his lute and singing to Sven.

"REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE. SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S TRUE?" Kristoff sang.

"YEAH, PEOPLE WILL BEAT YOU & CURSE

"YOU & CHEAT YOU. EVERY ONE OF EM'S BAD, EXCEPT YOU." he said as Sven.

"Oh, thanks, Buddy." he said as himself.

"BUT PEOPLE SMELL BETTER THAN REINDEERS. SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK I'M RIGHT?"

"THAT'S ONCE AGAIN TRUE, FOR ALL EXCEPT YOU." he sang as Sven.

"YOU GOT ME. LET'S CALL IT A NIGHT." he sang as himself.

" GOOD NIGHT." he sang as Sven.

"DON'T LET THE FROSTBITE BITE." he finished as himself.

The door opened while Elsa entered.

"Nice duet." she said.

He sat up with a start and saw who it is.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" he said.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." she said.

"I don't take people places." he said, laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." she said with a sack of supplies landing on his lap.

"Umph." he said.

He sat up then looked in the bag.

"Take me up the North Mountain... Please." she said thinking about telling him she was the queen now.

He looked at her and didn't take orders.

"Look, I know how to stop this summer." she continued.

He considered, lied back down then pulled his hat over his eyes.

"We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven." he said then a bag of carrots hits Kristoff in the face.

"Ugh!" he said being hit by carrots.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-" Then she caught herself. "We leave now. Right now."

Then she stepped back outside and waited, anxiously.

Annoyed, Kristoff offered Sven a carrot. Sven took a bite then Kristoff had a bite, contemplating.

After that Sven raced, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff mans the reins and Elsa sat beside him.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" he said trying to scare Elsa.

"I like fast!" she said fearlessly.

Then she leaned back and put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." he said and pushed her feet down.

"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" he continued spiting on the dash to clean it.

Then the spit flies back and hits Anna in the face.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." she said in disgust then wiped off her face.

"So tell me, what made the princess go all fire-crazy?"

"...Oh well, it was all her fault. She got engaged but then I freaked out because she'd only just met him, you know, that day. And I said I wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait. She got engaged to someone she just _met_?" he said surprised.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" she started.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me she got engaged to someone she just met?!" he said again.

"Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." she continued.

"Didn't your parents ever warn her about strangers?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff up and down, then slid away from him.

"Yes, they did... But I guess Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? Does she know what his last name is?"

"No she doesn't."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Doesn't know that either."

"Best friend's name?"

"Same thing."

"Eye color."

"No."

"Foot size...?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have they had a meal with him yet? What if she hates the way he eats? What if she hates the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it.

"Excuse me?"

"All men do it."

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; she thinks it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert? I know it's not true love."

"No. But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it."

Sven suddenly stopped, his ears perked in alarm.

"Stop talking." he said to Elsa.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" she started.

He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." he said and stood, looked into the dark woods surrounding them.

He sensed something behind them, then he hold up his lantern. Its light reflects off...EYES. Several.

"Sven, go. Go!" he continued.

Then Sven took off.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Wolves." he said.

He flashed of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into the back of the sled, grabs a torch and light it.

"Wolves. What do we do?" she said looking at her hands thinking about using her _own_ powers.

"I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help. KRISTOFF No. ANNA Why not? KRISTOFF

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?!"she said.

Then a wolf jumped at them, but Kristoff kicked it off.

"Who marries a man she just met?"

Elsa grabbed the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head.

_'It would be easier if I used my powers.'_ she thought.

"It's true love in her mind." she said.

He screamed, as she...BAM!...through some of her ice powers past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away.

"Whoa." he said shocked.

Just then Kristoff was yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch went flying and she caught it, shocked.

"Christopher!" Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!" he said.

Then a wolf jumped on Kristoff's back.

"AH!" he said.

Elsa thought fast, used the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!" she said and threw the flaming blanket right at him.

He ducked and the blanket hit the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff.

"You almost set me on fire! And where did you get ice powers?"

Elsa reached out a hand and pulled Kristoff back onto the sled.

"But I didn't. And I was born with it. My sister has the opposite apparently, fire. I'm the new Queen of Arendelle. My sister is the princess."

Kristoff stood there in shock.

Sven cried out. There is a massive gorge ahead.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" she continued.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said and shoved a satchel into her arms then scoops her up.

"I do!" he said and tossed her onto Sven, then unhooked Sven's harness from the sled.

"Jump, Sven!" he continued.

Sven jumped the gorge with Elsa on his back. And Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Elsa and Sven landed safely on the other side of the gorge while Kristoff's sled lost momentum. He leaped off and flaps his arms, claws at the air. Then he slammed into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

"But I just paid it off." he said shocked and upset.

Suddenly, he started to slip. He clawed at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." he said.

Then an AXE came flying right at his face.

"AH! NO, NO, NO!"

The axe slammed into the snow, inches from his nose.

"Grab on!" Elsa said.

He grabbed on as told.

"Pull, Sven! Pull!" she said.

The axe was tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Elsa helped Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Then Kristoff rolled onto his back, exhausted. Elsa peeks down at the burning sled.

"Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it."

He groans.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

Elsa walked off, sadly. While she did that Sven came over and nuzzled Kristoff.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."

"But she'll die on her own." he said as Sven.

"I can live with that." he said as himself.

Through their conversation, they watched Elsa go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip...

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead. And she's the new Queen." he said as Sven.

"You know sometimes I really don't like you." he said himself knowing he's got a point.

Sven licked Kristoff happily.

"Hold up. We're coming?!" he said as himself.

"You are?!" she said excited then catching herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Then they started walking on a narrow rim of a mountain.

As they step out of the thick trees, Elsa catches sight of something far below.

"Arendelle." she said.

"It's pretty much on fire."

"But it'll be fine. Anna will cool it."

"Will she? Why can't you use your ice powers and turn it into water?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I tried earlier during my coronation but it was still ice and not water. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" she said uncertain and points straight ahead.

"More like _this_ way." he said pointing her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain.

They walked beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful. I've really only seen my powers after shutting the doors." she said.

Suddenly, a voice came in from nowhere.

"YEAH...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... like you do at home."

While this was going on, Elsa and Kristoff looked around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually be talking? Sven looked back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are. In the meantime, Olaf, wandered up behind them.

"How `bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go."

He stopped between Kristoff and Elsa. They look down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Elsa.

"Am I right?" Olaf said.

Elsa screamed not realizing it was Olaf. Her reflexes ook over and she kicked Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" he continued cheery to Kristoff.

"You're creepy." Kristoff said then tossed the head back to Elsa and they commence a game of hot potato.

"I don't want it! I didn't make this one!" she said.

"Backatchya! I don't even have powers like you two!" Kristoff said.

"Please don't drop me." Olaf said.

"Don't!" Elsa said.

"Come on, it's just a head." Kristoff said.

"No!" Elsa said while Olaf's body ran at her, arms waving.

"All right, we got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew, the body!" she said and slammed Olaf's head back on the body, upside down.

Olaf smiled happily, then looked confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?

"Okay. Wait one second." Elsa said and knelt in front of Olaf and rights his head.

"Oooh! Thank you!" Olaf said.

"You're welcome." she said.

"Now I'm perfect. "

"Olaf?" she said finally realizing it was her snowman she made when she was younger.

"Hi Elsa! And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" he said seeing Kristoff and Sven.

"That's Sven." she said.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"Sven." she said smiling.

He looked from Kristoff to Sven, confused.

"Oh. They're-oh, okay... Makes things easier for me." he said.

Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose.

"Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" he said.

"Olaf, do you know where Anna is? You were here earlier."

"Fascinating..." Kristoff said studying the arm

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said smiling.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked again.

"How does this work?" Kristoff asked bending the arm.

Olaf's dismembered arm slapped Kristoff across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." he said to Elsa. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Anna to bring back fall." Kristoff said.

"Fall?" Olaf said shocked. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved fall. Nice and cool, nice and colorful."

"Really? I'm guessing you have much experience with it." Kristoff said.

"Yup! Elsa made me on Halloween!" Olaf said.

"You made him on Halloween?" Kristoff said.

"Yes. I was lonely so I worked on my powers." she said smiling.

He then straightens up and smiles.

"So, come on! Anna's this way. Let's go bring back fall! Olaf said grabbing Elsaa's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!" she said laughing.

Sven hopped along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts.

"How strong _is_ she at her powers? And what else can she do with them?" Kristoff said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Found Anna

**Chapter 5**

A layer of solid acid coats everything. People huddle around weak shade. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. We pass two CITIZENS fighting over a tree branch.

"No. No. You've got the branch to yourself. The branch should be with me to." someone said.

"Branch down is drier." someone else said.

"Branch up." the other person said.

"Branch down." the second person said.

"Branch up." the first person said.

Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." Gerda said.

"The castle is open. There's salad and ice water in the Great Hall." Hans said.

Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" Duke said.

"Queen Elsa has given her orders and-" Hans said tall and confident.

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that the Queen may be conspiring with another wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" Duke said.

Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits.

"Do not question the Queen. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." Hans said.

"Treason?!" Duke said a fended.

Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." Hans said.

"Queen Elsa's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?" the crowd said.

Hans steadied the horse, looked up at the mountain then saw all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.

"Queen Elsa is in trouble." he called out. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" Duke said. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Princess, you are to put an end to this summer. Do you understand?" he said quietly to his thugs

His two thugs sneer.

Back in the North Mountain Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf moved through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Elsa said confident.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." Kristoff said.

"Yes." she said.

Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff said.

"Why would I be? I have ice powers so I should be able to defend myself." she said.

"Yeah. I bet Anna the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf said and backe right into an icicle. It ran through his torso.

"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." he said and laughs it off.

Elsa and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up.

"What now?" Elsa said knowing it was to steep for her to make stairs with her powers.

Kristoff looked around then sighed and dug in his rucksack.

"It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." he said.

"Says who?"

Sven nudged Kristoff, who looked up to see Elsa trying to climb the cliff's flat face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to see my sister." she said.

"You're going to kill yourself." he said watching her searching for footholds and hand-holds.

"I wouldn't put my foot there." he continued.

"You're distracting me." she said.

"Or there. How do you know Anna even wants to see you?" he said.

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." she said.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." he said.

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-" she said.

"I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?" he said.

Elsa kicked a foot above her head to catch a foot hold. Then she realized she's stuck.

"Please tell me I'm almost there." she said when she saw she's only about six feet up. Her muscles started to shake.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" she continued.

Kristoff smiled, getting a kick out of her.

"Hang on." he said and pulled the rope from his bag.

Just then Olaf stepped out from behind a rock and waves to Kristoff.

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Olaf said.

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" she said.

Then she dropped off the cliff and Kristoff caught her.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." she continued.

Then she hopped down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off. Kristoff watched after her, digging her fearless pluck.

Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Anna's elegant mettle palace.

"Whoa." Elsa said.

"Wow." Kristoff said.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." she said and climbed the steps with Olaf.

Sven tried to follow but his hooves slipped out. He started scramble but can't get traction. Kristoff ran to his aide.

"All right, take it easy. I gotcha." he said and settled Sven back down the stairs and pats him.

"You stay right here, buddy." he continued.

Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details.

Elsa arrived at the door and hesitated.

"Knock." Olaf said. She didn't. "Just knock." But she still didn't. So he looked at Kristoff. "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Finally she knocked then the sound echoes inside and the metal doors slide open.

"Ha. It opened. That's a first." she said and went to step in.

Kristoff followed her and she got a thought and stopped him.

"You should probably wait out here." she continued.

He nodded understanding.

"Bye, Sven." Olaf said starting to head inside.

Elsa stopped him.

"You too, Olaf." she said.

"Me?" he said.

"Just give us a minute. And I may be able to fix you up but I still don't want you to start melting." she said.

"Okay." he said as Elsa walked inside.

So he started counting.

"One...two..." he continued.

Kristoff joined in.

"Three...four..." they said together.

Elsa walked into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie.

"Anna? It's me...Elsa" she said.

"Elsa." she said and stepped out of the shadows onto a balcony.

She saw Elsa, looks to her longingly. Elsa couldn't help but be struck by her beauty.

"Anna you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Anna said while Elsa started to climb the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Elsa said.

Anna backed up, away from Elsa.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." Anna said.

"But I just got here." Elsa said.

"You belong in Arendelle. Besides, you're the Queen not me." Anna said.

"So do you." Elsa takes another step up. Elsa backs up more. ELSA No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.

"Actually, about that-" Elsa started but was interrupted.

"58 59 60." Olaf said continuing to count.

"Wait. What is that?" Anna said confused.

Olaf came running in the front door and waved.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." he said smiling.

"Olaf?" Anna said shocked.

Olaf stopped beside Elsa, looks up at Anna, intimidated.

"Elsa built me. You remember that?

"And you're alive?" Anna said astonished.

"Um...I think so?"

Elsa knelt down beside Olaf.

"He's just like the one we built as kids... I made him again on Halloween a few years later. We were so close. We can be like that again." she said.

Anna smiled, but then a memory returns to her.

_Young Elsa is struck by Anna's powers._

_"Elsa!" young Anna said. Young Elsa falls unconscious. Young Anna races to her._

Anna's face sinked in pain.

"No, we can't."

She turned and heads up the second story steps.

"Goodbye, Elsa."

"Anna, wait-"

"I'm just trying to protect you. Tell Hans I'm sorry." Anna continued to flee.

Elsa pursued.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again.

"PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE ANYMORE.

"CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I FINALLY UNDERSTAND.

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND. WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN

TOGETHER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR. `CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN

FOREVER, I WILL BE RIGHT HERE." Elsa said starting to sing.

They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined.

"Elsa, PLEASE GO BACK HOME. YOUR LIFE AWAITS. GO ENJOY THE SUN

AND OPEN UP THE GATES.

"Yeah, but-" Elsa started ut was cut off.

"I know!

YOU MEAN WELL, BUT LEAVE ME BE. YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND

FREE." Anna said and opened up the balcony doors.

"JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE

FROM ME." she continued.

"ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT." Elsa sang.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?" Anna sang back.

"I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW?" Elsa continued.

"WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?" Anna asked.

"ARENDELLE'S IN HIGH HIGH HIGH HEAT."

"What?" Anna asked.

She looks past Elsa's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

"You kind of set off an eternal summer...everywhere." Elsa said.

"Everywhere?" Anna said.

"It's okay, you can just cool it down." Elsa said.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." Anna said.

"Sure you can. I _know_ you can." Elsa said.

Fire starts to swirl around the room.

"CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER," Elsa continued.

"I'M SUCH A FOOL! I CAN'T BE FREE!" Anna sang panicking.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID." Elsa sang.

"NO ESCAPE FROM THE HEAT INSIDE OF ME!" Anna sang while the fire picks up.

Elsa tried to fight through it.

"WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER." Elsa sang.

"I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE!" Anna sang.

" WE'LL REVERSE THE HEAT YOU'VE MADE." Elsa sang.

"ELSA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!"

"DON'T PANIC." Elsa sang.

"THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR!" Anna sang.

"WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT." Elsa sang.

"YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!" Anna sang.

"WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER..." Elsa sang but as she sings, we lose sight of her in the raising heat taking over the room.

"NO!" Anna sang.

"WE CAN CHANGE THIS SUMMER WEATHER, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE..." Elsa's voice disappears in the storm as Anna cries out.

"I CAN'T!" Anna sang her fear, so strong, sucks the fire back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake.

Elsa was struck right in the heart. She grasped her chest in pain and stumbled back and fell to her knees. Anna gasped when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side.

"Elsa. Are you okay?" Kristoff said.

"I'm okay... I'm fine." she said and got to her feet, determined to hide the pain.

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." Anna said scared.

"No, I know we can figure this out together- ANNA(desperate) How? What power do you have to stop this summer? To stop me? Elsa doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Elsa.

"Elsa, I think we should go." Kristoff said.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Anna." Elsa said close to tears.

"Yes, you are." Anna said heartbroken but decisive.

She waved her arms and builds a giant, menacing mettleman. His name is Marshmallow.

Marshmallow held Elsa and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other.

"Stop. Put us down!" Elsa said.

"You are a lot stronger than I think you realize." Olaf said to Marshmallow while he tosses Kristoff and Elsa down the steps.

"Go away!" Marshmallow said.

Elsa and Kristoff slid past Sven, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice.

"Heads up!" Olaf said while his head smashed into a snow bank nearby.

"Olaf!" Elsa said.

"Watch out for my butt!" he said.

Elsa and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf slammed into the snow bank.

Marshmallow turned to go back into the castle. Incensed, Elsa tried to march back up the stairs.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Elsa said.

Kristoff grabbed her, pulled her back.

"All right feisty pants. Calm" Kristoff started.

"Let me at him. I want to get down." Elsa said.

"Woaw. Just let the mettle him." he said.

"I... Okay. I'm Calm. man be." she said.

Elsa backed down...for a moment. Then she made a snowball with her powers and threw it at Marshmallow. The tiny little ball hit Marshmallow's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He roared. Spikes shoot out of his joints.

"Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said.

"I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf said.

Kristoff pushed Elsa along while Sven ran off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven.

"No, no, not you guys" Marshmallow said and went charging after Elsa and Kristoff as Olaf's head fell and landed face down in the snow.

"This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf said.

Elsa and Kristoff leapt and slid down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow landed hard right behind them. They were off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, Marshmallow hot on their trail.

"This way!" Kristoff said.

Elsa grabbed a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snapped upright, knocking Marshmallow back.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Kristoff continued impressed.

"I got him!"

Then they started to run.


	6. Chapter 6 Jump off a cliff

**Chapter 6**

Elsa and Kristoff burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stopped short, toes on the edge.

"Whoa, stop!" Kristoff said.

"It's a hundred foot drop." Elsa said.

"It's two hundred." Kristoff said while he tied the rope around Elsa and pulled tight.

"Ow." she said.

He dropped to his knees and started digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.

"What's that for?" she continued.

"I'm digging a snow anchor." he said.

"Okay. What if we fall?" she said ot trusting him.

There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully. They hear an angry ROAR coming closer.

"Okay, Elsa. On three." he said.

Elsa prepped for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight.

"Okay. You tell me when... "

"One..." he started.

"I'm ready to go..." she said.

"Two..." he said.

"I was BORN ready! Yes!" she said pumped up.

"Calm down." he said.

Then a huge tree flew through the air toward them.

"TREE!" Elsa said then jumped and pulled Kristoff over the edge with her.

They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope and the rope caught their fall.

"Whoa! That happened." he said.

Back up top, Olaf emerged from the woods. He was a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffed and puffed, struggling to run.

"Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape." Olaf said.

He stopped an puts his body back together in the right order.

"There we go. Hey, Elsa! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" he said.

Then Marshmallow stepped up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him.

"Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." he said happily.

Marshmallow roared and approached Kristoff's snow anchor.

"NO!" Olaf said and jumped onto Marshmallow's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference.

"This is not making much of a difference!" he continued while Marshmallow flicked Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff.

"WHOA!" Olaf said and passed Elsa and Kristoff.

"Olaf!" she said.

"Hang in there, guys!" Olaf said.

Then Marshmallow started yanking Kristoff and Elsa 's rope up.

"Wait, what?" she said.

Then Kristoff's head hit the cliff.

"Aargghh!" Kristoff said and passed out then hung like a rag doll.

"Kristoff!" Elsa said.

Marshmallow pulled them up. He roared and breathed mettle all over them.

"Don't come back!" he said.

"Ugh. We won't." Elsa said disgusted by the mettle breath.

Elsa whipped out a knife and cut the rope and Kristoff came to just as they fell. They both screamed.

Then they slammed onto the ground and Elsa opened her eyes to find herself buried up to her shoulders in the soft thick snow. She laughs.

" Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow. She looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf said while he rubbed the boots.

Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up and he spit out snow.

"Those are my legs." Kristoff said.

Then Olaf's bottom went running by.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Olaf said to Kristoff.

So he grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body.

"Oh, that feels better." he said while Sven walked up and sniffed Olaf's nose.

" Hey, Sven" Olaf said and turned to Elsa and Kristoff just as Sven went to bite off his nose - and missed.

"He found us." Kristoff said as Sven in a funny voice. "Who's my cute little reindeer?" he continued.

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff said and went over to help Elsa, who was stuck in the snow.

" Here." he said and lifted her out easily.

"Whoa!" she said impressed.

"You okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Thank you." she said when they met eyes.

"Um... How's your head?" she asked and touched the spot where he banged his head.

"Ah! Ooh!" he said in pain.

He caught himself and waved off the pain with a giggle.

"I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull." he continued.

"I don't have a skull... Or bones." Olaf said.

"So..." he started while the awkwardness started killing him.

"Now what?" he continued shy.

"Now what?" Elsa said shy to then started panicking. "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. Even thou I'm the Queen I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." Kristoff said then noticed something. "Worry about your hair?!"

She thought he meant it looked bad and smoothed it down.

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair. It's really white from the snow."

"It's turning red." he said while she took the snow off his head.

She grabbed her braided ponytail as a tendril turned red.

"Red? It's what?"

"It's because she struck you; isn't it?" he asked.

"Does it look bad?" she asked.

"No." he said thinking.

Then Olaf's head popped up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation.

"You hesitated." Olaf said.

"No, I didn't. Elsa, you need help. Now, come on." Kristoff said

He headed towards the sunset and Sven and Olaf followed.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf asked.

"To see my friends." Kristoff said.

"The love experts?" Elsa said catching up.

"Love experts?!" Olaf said.

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff said.

_"I hope.' _he thought.

"How do you know?" she asked

He looked her over, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child.

"Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said having a picture of what happened that night.

As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven.

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said.


	7. Chapter 7 Fixer upper

**Chapter 7**

Back at Anna's palace she was pacing distraught. She talked to herself.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" she said.

The she heard fire cause her mettle to melt and stopped. She looked around. She's left a sharp wake of fire waves behind her on the floor. They grew up the wall, taking over the castle.

At the Northern Lights were bright and Olaf stared at them in awe as he rode on Sven's back.

"Look, Sven. The sky's awake." Olaf said.

Behind Olaf and Sven, elsa walked with Kristoff while she started sweating.

"Are you hot?" Kristoff asked.

"A little." she said.

He reaches like he might put an arm around her, but decides against it. He looked around as if he didn't know what to do, then got a thought.

"Wait. Come here." he said and took her hand and pulled her around a bend into a rock- lined pass.

Ice powered by the darkness, dot the path. He held her hands over one of them.

"Oooh... That's nice." she said.

They continued on the path, walking from vent to vent.

"So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they took me in." Kristoff said taking a deep breath.

"They did?" she said while she moved.

"I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well." he said nervous ramble.

Elsa touched Kristoff's arm, reassuringly.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." she said.

He smiles, appreciating her sincerity.

"Okay then..." he said.

Mustering the courage, he stepped forward and with a wave of the arms announced-

"Meet my family." he said surrounded by rocks.

"Hey, guys!" he said as he and Sven moved through the rocks, waving and greeting,.

Olaf and Elsa stood frozen, dumbfounded.

"They're rocks." Elsa said to herself.

"He's crazy. I'll distract them while you run." Olaf said. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" he continued loudly then quietly to Elsa. "Elsa, because I love you, I insist you run."

"I understand you're love experts!" he continued to Elsa. "Why aren't you running?"

She snapped out of her shock and started backing away.

"Okay. Um...I'm gonna go-" she said.

Just then the rocks around her started rolling.

"Kristoff!" she continue panicking.

Olaf lit up and chased the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold as trolls.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" Bulda said.

"Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" the other trolls said various.

Olaf jumped around all excitedly.

"Kristoff's home." Olaf said excitedly then he stopped, confused, and looks to one of the trolls.

"Wait? Kristoff?" he said confused.

Elsa watched, shocked and confused. The trolls all want Kristoff's attention. One troll yanked him down with a boulder's strength.

"Oh, lemme look at you!" one of them said.

Another troll tried to pull off his clothes.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them." another one said.

"Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you." he started holding up his pants. "Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." a kid said.

"And I earned my fire crystal." another kid said.

"I passed a kidney stone." another kid said.

"Pick me up." another kid said.

The kid troll jumped up on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff sunk under the weight of him. Elsa still stared, confused, then realizes...

"Trolls? They're trolls." she said.

In silence all the troll eyes turn to Elsa. They blinked. Then blinked again.

"He's brought a girl!" Bulga said.

"He's brought a girl!" they all said together.

Suddenly Elsa was surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Elsa over to Kristoff. She fell into his arms.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it." he said.

Bulda climbed on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Elsa. She studied her like she's a piece of cattle.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." she said.

"Wait. Oh. Um. No." Elsa said.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here. And besides she's the Queen of Arendelle." Kristoff said.

"Right. We're not. I'm not-" Elsa said laughing, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Bulda said to Elsa.

"IS IT THE CLUMPY WAY HE WALKS? OR THE GRUMPY WAY HE TALKS?" they sang various.

"OR THE PEAR-SHAPED, SQUARE-SHAPED WEIRDNESS OF HIS FEET? AND THOUGH WE KNOW HE WASHES WELL"

HE ALWAYS ENDS UP SORTA SMELLY. BUT YOU'LL NEVER MEET A FELLA WHO'S

AS SENSITIVE AND SWEET."

SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

SO HE'S GOT A FEW FLAWS- HIS PECULIAR BRAIN, DEAR. HIS THING FOR THE REINDEER

THAT OUTSIDE A FEW OF NATURE'S LAWS. SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

BUT THIS WE'RE CERTAIN OF- YOU CAN FIX THIS FIXER UPPER UP WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE." the other trolls sang.

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here." Kristoff said.

"I'll say- (To Elsa) IS IT THE WAY THAT HE RUNS SCARED?

OR THAT HE'S SOCIALLY IMPAIRED? KID TROLL OR THAT HE ONLY LIKES TO TINKLE IN

THE WOODS?" Bulga sang to Elsa.

"ARE YOU HOLDING BACK YOUR FONDNESS

DUE TO HIS UNMANLY BLONDNESS? OR THE WAY HE COVERS UP THAT HE'S

THE HONEST GOODS?" the other trolls sang and continued.

"HE'S JUST A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER- HE'S GOT A COUPLE A' BUGS." the others sang.

"No, I don't." he said.

"HIS ISOLATION IS CONFIRMATION OF HIS DESPERATION FOR HEALING

HUGS. SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, BUT WE KNOW WHAT TO DO.

THE WAY TO FIX UP THIS FIXER UPPER IS TO FIX HIM UP WITH YOU.

The girl trolls sweep Elsa away. The boys take Kristoff.

"Enough! She's The Queen. Okay?!" Kristoff said to the others.

The trolls blinked Then a boy troll turn, huddle...

"SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, THAT'S A MINOR THING.

THIS QUOTE "QUEEN" IS A FLEX ARRANGEMENT.

"AND BY THE WAY, I DON'T SEE NO CROWN." a kid troll sang.

"SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

HER BRAIN'S A BIT BETWIXT. GET THE FIANCE OUT OF THE WAY

AND THE WHOLE THING WILL BE FIXED! GIRL TROLLS WE AREN'T SAYING YOU CAN CHANGE HIM

'CAUSE PEOPLE DON'T REALLY CHANGE. WE'RE ONLY SAYING THAT LOVE'S A

FORCE THAT'S POWERFUL AND STRANGE. PEOPLE MAKE BAD CHOICES

IF THEY'RE MAD OR SCARED OR STRESSED."

"BUT THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY" they continued and threw a little love their way.

"AND YOU'LL BRING OUT THEIR BEST! TRUE LOVE BRINGS OUT THE BEST!

Kristoff looked over at Elsa. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals.

ALL TROLLS EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT

FATHER, SISTER, BROTHER WE NEED EACH OTHER TO RAISE US UP AND ROUND US OUT

By this time Kristoff and Elsa are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers.

"EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, BUT WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE-

THE ONLY FIXER UPPER FIXER THAT CAN FIX A FIXER UPPER IS TRUE

TRUE TRUE TRUE LOVE" they sang.

During this last bit Elsa and Kristoff are looking at each other differently. Hmmm. Maybe those trolls are right? Sparks! Chemistry!

"Do you, Elsa, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-" the troll priest said.

"Wait, what?!" Elsa said.

"You're getting married." the priest said.

"LOVE!" they sang.

Just then, Elsa collapsed and Kristoff caught her. She started sweating something fierce.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said and pulled off her cape and hat.

"She's as hot as fire." he continued.

Just then Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie and he stopped at the edge of the pit.

"There's strange magic here!" Grand Pabbie said.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said.

"Bring her to me, Kristoff." he said.

Kristoff helped Elsa over. And Pabbie looked into her weak eyes.

"Queen Elsa, your life is in danger. There is fire in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid fire will you become mettle, forever. Not even your ice powers will help you with this." Grand Pabbie said.

"What...? No." she said.

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said worried.

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can cool a burning heart." Grand Pabbie said.

"An act of true love?" Elsa said.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulga said.

A bunch of trolls gave each other kisses. Elsa started sweating again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair turned red.

"Elsa, we've got to find someone you love."

"I don't know. I lived in the palace my whole life not a loud to leave. I only have Olaf but he doesn't love me." Elsa said still weak.

"Help us out, Sven." Kristoff said and grabbed Sven's antlers. Sven pulls them out.

Kristoff helps Elsa onto Sven and hopped up behind her.

"Come on, Olaf!" Kristoff continued while Sven took off.

Olaf grabbed Sven's tail and rode with them.

"I'm coming! Let's go find someone to kiss! Her Who will we find?!"


	8. Chapter 8 The Fight

**Chapter 8**

At Anna's palace Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle.

"We are here to find Queen Elsa. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the princess. Do you understand?" Hans said.

The Duke's thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of mettle rose from the ground behind Hans. It's Marshmallow, Anna's mettle man .

"Go away!" Marshmallow said and slammed a fist inches from Hans.

Hans deftly dodged out of the way. All of the guards took up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocked them over. Then Marshmallow threw down a guard and his horse, who topple over Hans. Marshmallow raised his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety. He saw his sword, leaps, and grabbed it. Just then, Anna peeked out the front doors. The Duke's two thugs see her.

"The Princess." Duke said with a thug.

The thugs charged up the stairs.

The guards burst through the mettle doors. Anna fled to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue. They trapped her on the top floor, raise their crossbows.

"No. Please." Anna said scared and one of the thugs shoots an arrow right at her.

At the last moment she creates an mettle wall. It stopped the arrow, inches from her face. The thugs reposition to take another shot.

"Stay away!" she continued and shot fire at the thugs. They ducked out of the way and continued the attack.

"Get her! Get her!" someone said after a thug.

Anna fought for her life.

Back outside Hans was nearly crushed by Marshmallow. He rolled away and jumps to his feet. And with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbled back, off balance. And fell off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge. Hans clung to the mettle steps. His men help him up and they rush into the ice palace.

In her palace Anna was surrounded. It was do or die. In two swift moves, Anna trapped one thug in a cage of fire that threatened his neck. The other she pushed back with a wall of mettle...up against the balcony doors...which burst and cracked.

On the balcony doors shattered. The thug is pushed to the edge. He was inches away from falling to his death.

Back inside Hans and his men ran in. And saw the destruction and the thugs near death.

"Princess Anna! Don't be the monster they fear you are." Hans said.

She snapped out of her rage and saw the men, frightened, moments from death. She stopped then Anna looked at Hans, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreated from the thug on the balcony. The mettle spikes lower from the second thug neck. He took advantage and aimed his crossbow at Anna's back. Seeing it Hans ran and pushed the crossbow up just as the arrow released. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above her.

The chandelier came crashing down. Anna dove out of the way but she fell in the blast. All she saw was mettle smashing like glass, and only heard the sound of it shattering as it rings out.

Anna's face as her eyes flutter open and then sat up. She was surrounded by stone.


	9. Chapter 9 Hans betrayed

**Chapter 8**

A few hours later Anna was in the dungeon then looked to the nearby window and she tried to rush to it. But was pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She was chained to the wall. Anna strained to looked out a window and Arendelle was outside, melting solid and getting further buried under the acid and fire that was falling.

"No...What have I done?" she said.

Then Hans entered and he hung a torch by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." he said.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Elsa."

"Queen Elsa has not returned..."

Anna looked at the fire with worry.

"If you would just stop the summer, bring back fall...please." he continued.

Anna met his eyes, desperate.

"Don't you see...I can't."

Hans saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"You have to tell them to let me go." she continued.

Hans walked to the door then took the torch.

"I'll do what I can." he said then opened the door and left.

Anna, distraught, heard cracking. She looked down as her shackles began to melt over. The heat outside picked up.

When Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf got to Fjord Sven charged down the mountain with Kristoff and Elsa on his back. Olaf slides along beside them, penguin-style. Elsa shivers in Kristoff's arms. She's weakening. Kristoff takes off his hat and puts it on her head.

"Just hang in there." he said and looked at Sven. "Come on, buddy, faster!"

Then they arrived at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slid past them, out of control.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Olaf said.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff said.

"I will!" Kristoff said then disappeared into the village streets.

"Hello!"

"Ah! It's still alive!" a townsman said.

At the castle Guards saw Kristoff and Elsa approaching.

"It's Queen Elsa!" a guard said.

Then Sven skid to a stop outside the gates. Kristoff slides off, holding Anna, and carries her to the gate.

"I've got you." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked up at him, gratefully.

"...Are you g-gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff said touched and reassuring.

Just then the castle gates opened. Gerda, Kai, and a handmaid reassuring to help Elsa.

"Queen Elsa! Oh, you had us worried sick." Gerda continued.

"My Lady. You are warm." Kai said.

"You poor girl, you're sweating. Let's get you inside." Gerda said.

"Get her some ice and water and find Prince Hans, or someone she might love immediately." Kristoff said worried.

"We will. Thank you." Kai said.

Elsa was swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds.

"Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff said as he was shut out as the castle gates close on him.

Kristoff stood there with Sven for a beat, staring with worry at the closed gates. Finally, he sighs, turns and walks off. Sven reluctantly follows.

In the library Hans stood there with the dignitaries and guards.

"I'm going back out to look for Queen Elsa." Hans said.

"You cannot risk going out there again." a French dignitary said.

"If anything happens to her-" Hans said.

"If anything happens to the Queen, you are all Arendelle has left." Spanish Dignitary said.

Hans hesitated, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Is he really all they have left? Just then the door opens and Gerda and Kai brought in Elsa.

"He's in here. Prince Hans." Kai said.

"Queen Elsa." Hans said and rushed to Elsa.

She fell into his arms.

"You're so hot." he said.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Gerda said.

Everyone shuffled out, leaving Hans and Elsa alone.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Anna struck me with her powers before I could bloke her with mine."

"You said she'd never hurt you." he said.

"I was wrong." she said then crumbled, weak.

"Queen Elsa." Hans said then carried her to a couch and set her down.

"She burnt my heart and only an act of true love can save me." she said sweating more.

"A true love's kiss." he said and looked at her.

"Oh, Elsa. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" she said while Hans got up, leaving her there.

Then he got to the window and opened the curtains.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"As heir, you were preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with you. But you-" he started lighting the candles.

"Hans?"

He crossed the room, grabbed a lighter from a table and went to the fireplace.

"I figured, after I married Anna, I'd have to stage a little accident for you." he said and lit the fireplace.

Elsa tried to stop him but fell to the floor, weak.

"Hans. No, stop."

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please."

He chuckled.

"All that's left now is to kill Anna and bring back fall." he said and approached Elsa.

"You're no match for Anna. If I hadn't gotten into that accident you would be no match for me either."

He bent down, took her chin in his hand, not so gently.

"No, you're no match for Anna. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." he said while she wrenched her face out of his hands.

"You won't get away with this." she said angry.

Hans raised and crossed to the door.

"Oh, I already have." he said, left and shut her in, locking the door.

Elsa struggled to the door then yanked on the locked handle.

"Please, somebody help." she said hoarse and weak.

Then the rest of her hair turned red and she crumbles to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10 Olaf to the Rescue

**Chapter 10**

At the council Chamber The Duke looked out the window at the growing heat. He rubs his arms and shivers.

"It's getting hotter by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all melt to death." the Duke said.

Then Hans came in, putting on his most distraught face.

"Hans." Spanish Dignitary prince said.

"Queen Elsa is...dead." Hans said.

"What...? No... Mon dieu." he said.

Hans stumbled, weak with grief. The men helped him to a chair.

"What happened to her?" Duke asked.

"She was killed by Princess Anna." Hans said.

"Her own sister." Duke said.

Hans bows his head in a brilliant display of teary grief.

"There can be no doubt now; Princess Anna is a monster and we are all in grave danger." Duke said.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." Spanish Dignitary said.

Hans nodded; he knew what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Princess Anna of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

The cell mettle over. Anna looks out at the fire that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve." the Guard said.

Anna pulled at her shackles then they cracked. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the mettle crumbled the walls. The men duck out of the way and Hans pushes his way into the room...saw... The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Anna was gone.

At the mountain slope Kristoff headed into the mountains. Sven lagged behind, not wanting to follow. He looked back at the kingdom, then shook his head and had enough. He ran past Kristoff and stopped and turned to face him. He snorted and grunted.

"What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asked.

Then Sven nudged Kristoff with his antlers.

"Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" he continued.

Sven snorted with more conviction, mooed then brayed.

"I don't understand you when you talk like that." he said avoiding.

Kristoff tried to walk on ahead, but Sven used his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground.

"Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" he said while Sven dropped him hard then "yelled' at him once more.

"No, Sven! We're not going back!"

Sven shook his head, angrily.

"She's looking for her true love."

Then Sven made an "of-course-she-isn't" face.

Kristoff got it; he'd made his point. Just then the weather picked up and Kristoff looked back at the kingdom. He saw a violent fire swirling over the castle. Fire on its way up the castle, encasing it.

"Elsa." he said.

Without hesitating, he dashed back down the mountain. Sven ran after him and caught up. Then Kristoff grabbed Sven's harness and jumped onto his back.

In the library Elsa sweated by the door. She looks up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again.

"Help." she said in barley a whisper.

CLICK. Then the door swung open by a carrot in the lock and heard a giggle of victory. Olaf took the carrot, put it back on his face. Then saw Elsa lying there.

"Elsa. Oh no." he said.

Then he ran to the fireplace and threw in some water and got rid the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Elsa said.

"So, did you find somebody? What happened to your kiss?"

"I didn't find anybody."

"Huh. But we ran all the way here?" he said confused and innocent.

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt from the candles."

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." he said then sat down behind her, stubbornly.

Then he leans his back against hers and thought.

"Do you happen to have any ideas?" he continued.

"I don't even know who would want me. The villagers accept me but I still don't know who would."

"That's okay, I do..." he said confident then hopped back up and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to someone and left you forever. Even though you have ice powers he helped you. And besides, he lives off of ice!"

"Kristoff loves me?" she said.

"Wow, you really _don't_ know anything about love, do you? His face starts to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting from the candles. And I'm to weak to fix you."

"Some people are worth melting for." he said sweetly and reassuring.

Then his face started to melt and he panicked, then he pushed the snow back in place.

"Just maybe not right this second."

Elsa picked up her hand and tried to fix him up and make a small snow cloud but was to weak.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." he said.

Then the window blew open on one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel.

"We're going to get through-" he started determined but was then distracted. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." he said and broke an icicle off the window from when Elsa was angry at Hans and had had enough strength at the time for ice to get outside, he uses it as a telescope and saw... Kristoff and Sven running back down the mountain.

"It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way." he continued.

"They-they are?" she said.

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff _doesn't_ love you enough to leave you behind." he said.

Elsa tried to get to her feet.

"Help me up, Olaf. Please." she said.

So he hurried over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs.

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay away from the window and keep cool.

"I need to get to Kristoff." she said.

"Why...?" he started clueless then realized. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why."

So he hopped around in an excited display of hope.

"There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" he continued.

The walls melted under the fire pressure.

"Look out!" he said and they rushed out the room just as the ceiling collapses.

In the hallway Elsa and Olaf struggled down the hall. Fire grew and blocked their path.

"We're trapped." Olaf said.

Elsa looked around desperately for a way out. She looked at her hands and then tried to use her ice powers but was still too weak.

Elsa ran, but was nearly blinded by the fire and heat.

Elsa and Olaf bust open a window. The fire and heat were so strong the window melted away.

"Slide, Elsa. It's a long mettle way down. But what choice do they have?" he said.

They slid down the mettle-covered building. Then Elsa arrived at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball.

"We made it!" he said as Elsa struggled to her feet.

Kristoff and Sven bound off the mountain and sprint across the hot fjord waters and right into the heart of the heatwave. Its white-out wind pushed them back. But they fight through.

"Come on, buddy, faster." he said.

Elsa and Olaf reached the shore of the fjords.

"Kristoff!" she said while he wind lifted Olaf up and pulled him apart.

He was swirling off into the storm.

"Keep going, Elsa!"

So she struggled on.

"Kristoff!" she said.


	11. Chapter 11 The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Chapter 11**

Kristoff was riding Sven past boiling, hot ships. Sven struggles over the uneven surface.

"Come on! Come on!" he said.

Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsizes over them. They give it all they've got as debris falls all around them and the mast shatters. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick fire beneath their feet. The fire opened up. Sven bravely jumped over a gap. But it's too wide. He bucks Kristoff to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappears below.

"Sven? Sven!"

At first there was nothing but the wind and the tumbling hot water. But suddenly, Sven surfaced and clawed his way to a floating ice chunk. He called out, signaling for Kristoff to go on.

"Good boy." he continued.

Elsa moved blindly across the fjord, her hands burnt over a hot red. She stumbles on, determined. But she's running out of time. She clutches her chest. The color in her eyes faded, the inevitable was coming.

Kristoff was lost in the fire, didn't know which way to turn. But then he heard a faint-

"Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Elsa...? Elsa!"

On the other side Anna was struggling through her own heat, but the fear was consuming her. A dark shadow approached. It was Hans.

"Anna. You can't run from this!" Hans said.

She backed away from him.

"Just take care of my sister, the Queen."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and hot. She said you burnt her heart."

"What? No." Anna said.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was hot. Her hair turned red..." he said.

Anna's face sunk as she realizes what she has done.

"Your sister is dead... because of you." he continued.

Anna dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, it started to cool down. The hear cooled down mid-air, hung suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall edge and look out to see... Elsa, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to...

"Kristoff." she whispered.

"Elsa." he said.

She pushed on towards Kristoff and he ran top speed towards her.

There was still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff gave it all he's got. He's going to make it. But then, Elsa heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turned and saw Hans, behind Anna, as he raised his sword over his head.

"Anna." Elsa said and looked back at Kristoff as he ran for her.

She gave him a longing look, but then turned away from him and then... Using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brought his sword down, Elsa threw herself in front of Anna.

"No!" she continued.

Then in that instant, Elsa froze to hot solid mettle. The sword hit her instead of Anna and the sword shattered completely. The force of it sent Hans flying back and knocked him out.

"Elsa!" Anna said then rushed to her and touches her sister's hot face.

"Oh, Elsa...no...no, please no." Olaf walks up and sees Elsa, mettle.

"Elsa?" Olaf said.

Then Anna hugged Elsa and cried.

Kristoff watched in shocked despair while Sven stepped up to his side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bowed their heads. All of Arendelle was joined in somber silence. But then, Elsa began to cool down.

Olaf looked up and gasped. Kristoff and Sven notice, light up. Anna bent her arm and embraced Elsa.

"Wha-? Elsa?"

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled at Anna, relieved.

"Oh, Anna."

They embraced.

"...You sacrificed yourself for me?" Anna said.

"...I love you." Elsa said weak.

Olaf realized what's happened. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims-

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart and cool a hot heart." Olaf said.

"Love...will cool..." Anna started realizing what she had to do. "Love... Of course."

Anna looks at Elsa with confidence.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

"Love." Anna lifted her arms, and the ground shook and cracked.

The heat cooled down and rose high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship cooled down. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers came out to see the cool returning. In one final wave, Anna drew all of the heat into a giant fire in the sky, then waved it away, leaving only a cool fall day.

"I knew you could do it." Elsa said.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life." Olaf said smiling.

Kristoff saw Hans trying to get to his feet. Then he marched toward him, prepared for a fight. But Elsa put up a hand and stopped him.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. I'll handle this." she said and went over to Hans.

"Elsa? But she burnt your heart." Hans said confused.

"The only burnt heart around here is yours."

Then she turned away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turned back and punched him right in the face.

"Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans said as he fell overboard.

Elsa came over to Anna and hugged her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff met Elsa's eyes. She smiled brighter, happy.

It was a beautiful fall day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away. On one of the ships, Hans was thrown into a brig.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." the French dignitary yo Kai.

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord." Kai said.

Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.

"This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!" the duke said.

Then Kai stepped down from the gangplank to the dock.

"I have a message from the Queen. Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." Kai said reading the scroll.

"Weselton. It's Weselton!" Duke said while the guards ushered him and his thugs onto their ship.

Elsa ran through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She was so excited she couldn't stand it.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" Elsa said then ran him right into a pole.

"Pole." Kristoff said.

"Oops. Sorry." she said.

Elsa skipped to the perfect spot and stopped.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are."

She took off the blindfold and Kristoff opened his eyes. Before him sat the most beautiful, supped-up sled. Then Sven posed in front of it - Vanna White-style.

"I owe you a sled." she said.

"Are you serious?" he said blown away.

"Yes. And it's the latest model.

"No. I can't accept this..."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. _My_ order. I named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." she said.

Then Sven showed off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he's king of the bucks.

"What?" Kristoff asked not able to help but admire her enthusiasm.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?" Elsa said.

"Like it?" he started and swept her up high overhead and spun her around.

"I love it... I could kiss you!"

Then he dropped her, suddenly embarrassed.

"...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?" he said confused.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We may."

He smiled and went for it.

Olaf was enjoying the fall. Then he sneezed his carrot nose off. Sven caught it between his teeth.

Olaf gasped as Sven sucks the whole carrot into his mouth causing it to be gone.

Olaf's face sunk in sadness when Sven spit the carrot back out and jammed it into Olaf's face where it belongs. It's completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf didn't mind. He hugged Sven happily.

The gates to the castle were wide open. In the courtyard, stood Elsa after giving Kristoff his new sled.

"Are you ready?" she said smiling.

Everyone started cheering.

She stomped and created an ice rink while Anna made s'mores. Everyone had skates at the ready then hopped onto it and twirl about. Then Elsa froze the fountain in a beautiful design and added some snow flurries for atmosphere. Then Anna came slipping in and Elsa caught her.

"I like the open gates." Anna said.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa said then waved her hand and put magical ice skates on Anna's boots.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-" Anna said.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and pulled her along on the ice. Anna slipped and slides, but laughs in delight. Sven goes slipping past. Kristoff runs after him.

"Look out. Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff said.

Olaf skated and helped Elsa coach Anna.

"That's it." Olaf said.

Glide and pivot and glide and pivot. We pull away slowly, into the sky. We arrive at a bird's-eye view to see that where the castle had crumbled has been repaired with a ice. All is right in Arendelle.


End file.
